


Flesh in the Forest

by Anaccountforfurrythings



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaccountforfurrythings/pseuds/Anaccountforfurrythings





	Flesh in the Forest

"What the hell is it?"

The three kids huddled around the lump of twisted, silver flesh.

"I have absolutely no idea."

They studied the mass of tissue that lay on the forest floor.

"I'm gonna touch it," Ty said as he reached forward to do just that.

"NOPE!" cried out Liz and James, dragging Ty back. Unfortunately, before they had a handle on him, he had gotten a hand on one of the meaty protrusions. The three kids screamed, Liz and James in terror, Ty in delight, as it sagged and rolled, exposing a section of the mass intersected with gold. Fluids oozed from several of the newly exposed places.

"It looks like a half eaten sandwich" Liz commented.

James crouched near one of the gold sections.

"Hey guys, come look at this."

The rest of the group gathered around James. He raised his hand to point at a border between the gold and silver. Two arms protruded from the flesh, one in gold, one in silver. At first glance, they appeared normal, but as the group studied them closer, they individually noticed deformities. An extra joint in one of the fingers on the silver one. No thumb on the gold one. Most disturbing, at least to Liz, was the tiny veins of gold and silver that trailed from the interlaced fingers across the boundary, fusing the arms together.

They watched in silence for a moment.

"I think we should bury it," Liz said.

"I think we should burn it," Ty suggested.

"Let's do both," James said.

"There's a gallon of gas for the lawn mower in my garage, I can grab that." Liz ventured.

"My mom smokes," said Ty.

"My family just planted some trees in our backyard." 

"Meet back here in fifteen?" Liz asked.

The two boys nodded.


End file.
